Captured in a Photograph
by XBlack7WidowX
Summary: Ria and Jake fast forward 2 years.Ria has to deal with Kids, work, Jake, and life in frozen Alaska. But when tradgedy strikes, and there's no Phil to go to can Ria and Jake pull together or will it rip them apart? Sequel to Fragile State of Mind
1. Chapter 1

Ria sighed and rolled over, her gaze drifting to the empty space on the bed beside her. She closed her eyes and pulled the covers more tightly around herself as she tried to get some sleep. Huffing again she opened them and heaved herself out of bed. She settled herself down on the window seat and wrapped a thick wooly blanket around her.

She looked out upon the Dutch Harbor dock and watched the calm waters lap against the rocky shoreline, and the crew doing late night last minute work on their decks. She looked into the inky black darkness of the bay where her vision couldnt penetrate and wished she would see the familiar canary yellow and teal boat she longed to see. Jake was out fishing still for the secind week in a row. After Phil died Jake and Josh cleaned up and took care of things.

Ria wished sometimes with all her heart that Jake wasn't a fisherman. She wanted him to be home with her. But she didnt say anything because she knew that fishing made him happy. She knew that Jake loved her and the kids, and that he would always come back to her.

It was sometimes hard to believe that at 25, she was married with 3 children and living with a recovering addict.

Wandering down the hallway she peered into her childrens room. All three had insisted on sharing a room, and were snugly tucked into their thick heavy blankets sleeping soundly. The moonlight shone off their hair illuminating their angel like faces. She loved her kids so much, it hurt sometimes to even think about it. It hurt even more to think they would never get to meet their grandfather.

Sighing she padded back to her room and checked the window quickly before crawling back into bed. SLowly she fell asleep her mind rocking like the mild waters of the bering sea.

Jake ran a tired hand over his face, and looked at the charts plotting the course while he looked between the weezing monitor and the tattered mao in front of him. THe boat rocked back and forth sending his pencils rolling acriss the tiny flat desk like area he had in front of him. He sighed again and looked out the tiny window next to him over the flat calm water. Blue.

Like Ria's eyes.

It was incredible how much he missed her, and his kids. His gaze drifted to the pictures taped up next to him on the wall.

Some were pictures of Josh, and his new Fiance Geena who was currently 4 months pregnant, but most were of Ria, Jagger, Aria, and Melody. Their beautiful faces forever frozen in the pictures taped to his wall.

That was how he remembered his kids.

Jagger a spitting image of himself grinning mischeviously from the porch swing they had. Aria a Ria in ministure her hand on her tiny hip, with her 'Attitude face' on. And little Melody the inbetween child who was just along for the ride, her long caramel colored hair falling into soft curls at the end, smiling shyly from the swingset in the backyard.

But his favorite was the one of all of them. Jake himself was leaning against the big tree in the front yard, Jagger standing in front of him holding on to his forewarm. Melody was next to him arms linked in a pale yellow sundress and barefeet. Aria was next to her grinning in white shorts and a bright purple shirt her pale hair shining in the sunlight. And then there was Ria in all her beautiful glory one hand on Jake's chest while Aria held on to her bright blue sundress.

Looking at that picture made his heart hurt. He would give anything to be home in bed with her right now, but on the other hand he loved to fish.

Boy did he have a problem.

He sighed again and smiled as josh appeared in the wheelhouse.

"Bro. I'm not being a dick, but you look like death."

Jake snorted "Thanks man."

Josh laughed and elbowed him "Get some sleep. I'll take over."

Jake walked sleepily down the steps and collapsed into his bunk. He breathed deeply the faded smell of Vanilla, and cigarettes invading his nose. He remembered all the times he and Ria had slept in this very bunk. Their first kiss was in this very room. The fight that almost ended their relationship happened in this room.

He smiled and drifted off, his families smiling faces filling his mind and sending him into a happy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week dragged on for what seemed like forever. Offload was scheduled for friday morning which meant Jake would be home for a month before Opie season. Mae gave Ria the week off to prepare for Jake's homecoming. She cleaned meticulously trying to get the house back to the way it was when he left, and kept the kid's messes to a minimum. Thursday while Ria did bills and the kids colored at the table Aria suddenly turned to her her eyes wide.

"Momma. I have a question."

"Hmmm?" Ria said glancing up from her checkbook. She was sitting cross legged, in short white shorts and a wifebeater, in a kitchen chair her long hair pulled into a ponytail.

"When's daddy coming home?"

"Tomorrow baby." Ria said. Jagger who was in the process of drinking a glass of water sprayed it theatrically all over the place

"TOMORROW?" Jagger said his big dark eyes peering at her shocked from underneath his bangs "When were you gonna tell me?"

Ria burst out laughing as Jagger dramatically threw his box of crayons in the air

"I have so much to do!" He ran up the steps two at a time, while the girls watched him. Melody shook her head

"He's even weirder than daddy is."

Ria giggled and sighed.

Boys will be boys.

Jake anxiously wrung his hands as he approached the channel to enter Dutch Harbor. WHy the fuck am I so nervous?

Maybe it was the fact that he was going back to being a full time dad and husband again. Or that he was goign to have to adjust to his kids schedule rather than the boat's. or that he was getting that all too familar nervous twist in his stomach because he would once again be reunited with the love of his life.

Ria.

Ever since he developed feelings for her the butterflies hadn"t gone away, and the fireworks hadn't fizzled out. Everytime he was around her he was happy. Like he was a drug addict and she was his drug of choice.

The only drug he would ever need again.

The dock neared and Jake could see family members crowding around, taking animatedly. When they spotted the ship they all began cheering. Jake could see a slightly swollen looking Geena, thick black hair pulled into a ponytail talking to Ryan's wife. He saw a flash of long pale hair and perked up. As they tied up Ria emerged suddenly from the crowd kids in tow. She was holding Melody while Jagger and Aria bounced excitedly beside her. he jumped off the boat and grinned broadley at them holding his arms out.

"DADDY!" All three shreiked as Ria set Melody down and they tackeld Jake's legs. he hugged them all tightly each one clinging to a leg when he set them down. He beckoned Ria forward and pulled her into a very heated kiss

"EW!"

Ria and Jake broke apart and smiled at eachother, and looked at their kids who were making faces and sticking their tounges out.

Jake was home.

Finally home

Jake insisted on tucking all three kids in bed that night, and after they played "Pile on Daddy" twenty minutes Jake finally got all three asleep. Jake found Ria in their bedroom sitting cross legged in the center. He collapsed next to her and leaned up to kiss her.

"I missed you." he said against her lips. She ran her hand down his face, pulling him closer to her their lips moving slowly. Jake pushed off her wifebeather as she unzipped his hoodie. Goosebumps spread across her skin as he ran his hands up her side and raised his arms so she could remove his shirt. He yanked her shorts off and stpeed out of his jeans, as he weaved his fingers through her hair taking in every beautiful inch of her body and face. He was addicted to her, like he had been addicted to pills. This addiction was stronger than any other one he would ever have.

At 26 years old Ria still looked 16. Jake watched the way her tiny body moved as she wrapped herself around him pressing her bare skin to his. Her hair spread over her shoulders as she arched herself to him and scratched his back. As they moved together Jake nearly lost it. Being with her like this shocked him every time. He wanted her so badly all the time, it was so surreal.

Jake scooted off of her and they held eachother tightly breathing heavily. Misty moonlight filtered through the window as she snuggled closer to him breathing him in. He was always all around her, even when he wasn't there. He suffocated the air she breathed, and every inch of him drew her in.

She needed Jake

Like she needed air.

And right now...

She was breathing just fine

_My hands are searching for you My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Your reviews are what keep me going**

**And go check out JakeHarrislover. Her stuff is awesome:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jake jumped out of bed smacking the button on the alarm clock off. Early that morning was the drive back to Seattle, and Jake couldn't wait to get back to their house.

Ria rose slowly out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom while Jake lit a cigarette and looked out the window. It was still dark out, and a heavy rain was falling puddling on the streets.

Ria ran a brush through her hair and leaned to get her makeup when a pair of hands slid around her waist. She grinned and felt Jake's lips trail up her neck, and he slowly spun her around pushing his mouth roughly to hers.

"We have to go" She said as her heart rate quickened and he wound her fingers through her hair. He grinned at her and sighed handing her the cigarette and exiting the bathroom to get dressed.

After the kids were woken up, and everyone was ready to go they buckled into the car and set off for the airport. Rain pounded against the windows of the big SUV as Jake began the long drive out of Alaska. All three kids were bundled in heavy jackets, and fast asleep in the backseat clutching their stuffed animals.

Jake couldnt believe he was going home.

Finally

The kids had long shed their heavy jackets as they entered warmer temperatures in Washinton. They were bouncing excitedly as they passed familar sights on the way to their home. Aria gave a loud screech as Jake pulled into the driveway in front of the big blue house.

The three lept out of the car and hurtled up the driveway. Jake let out a contented sigh as he unlocked the front door and entered his home. Jake hurried upstairs following the kids with Ria close behind and collapsed on their bed taking Ria down with him.

He breathed in the scent of his bed, his house, and his girl.

The kids came in and snuggled in and together the 5 of them settled in for a long nap, Jagger at the bottom of the bed his head resting against Jakes legs, Aria and Mel curled in the middle, and Ria and Jake in the outside fingers interwined.

Jake had quickly adjusted to life off the boat, and got in a regular routine.

He insisted on tucking the kids into bed every nught, and waking them up every morning, He made Ria let him take her shopping, and even threw a big party for all the Captains.

Ria rushed around that morning cleaning and getting everything ready. THe kids cheered when each of their 'Uncles' walked through the door.

"UNCLE FREDDIE!" The kids shrieked attacking Freddie's legs as he burst through the door

"MAH CHILDREN!" Freddie squealed, causing everyone around them to chuckle.

Sig and Juna showed up next with Nina and Mandy, and Jake Anderson and Cara, Josh and a very pregnant Geena, the Wizard Crew and their families, Larry Hendricks, Edgar and Louise, and last but certainly not least the Time Bandit Crew.

The day passed easily into evening. The kids played in the yard racing around the yard giggling excitedly. The Hillstrands started a spirited game of hot potato with the fireworks which was all fun and games till one landed in Mike Fortners shoe, and everyone exclaimed over Geena's swollen stomach.

That was when Jake got the bright idea to have everyone spend the night.

Sig and Juna took the guest bedroom on the first floor and Nina and mandy.

Edgar and Louise took the next guest bedroom with their kids, And Josh and Geena took the tiny guest bedroom on the top floor, While Jake and Ria helped set up camp for everyone in their livingroom (Thank God it was huge.)

Ria collapsed into bed after double checking that everything was good.

Jake pulled her close to him and kissed her.

She drifted into sleep sighing contentedly, happy that she was surrounded by all the people she loved


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast lunch and dinner the kids struck up a game of hide and seek before it got dark out and before they started the bonfire. Ria and Juna watched them giggling as they hid behind trees that led into the thick woods behind Ria and Jake's house.

Nina counted to ten

'Ready or not here I come!" She hurried around the yard looking in all the obvious places.

After finding everyone mandy began to count before Nina stopped her.

"Wait...Where's Aria?"

"Aria!" Nina called out walking tot edge of the woods and calling out for her.

The others looked around, but Aria was no where to be found

Ria glanced up when she heard Nina yelling. Furrowing her borw she caught Louise's eye who was peering out the window, Juna standing next to her.

Ria hurried outside

"What's going on?" Ria asked as she hurried out the door Juna and Louise close behind.

Nina turned very slowly and bit her lip

"We can't find Aria."

Ria's blood froze in her veins "What? What do you mean you cant find her?"

"We were playing hide and seek and we can't find her."

"Nina when did you last see her?"

"She was heading fro the woods, but Mandy told her not to go up there."

"ARIA!" Ria screamed her heart racing as she looked wildly around

Sig appeared in the doorway

"What's going on?"

Juna clutched her hand to her heart "Aria's missing."

Ria hurried past Sig and found jake in the living room. He looked up at her alarmed

"What the hell is going on?"

"Aria's gone." Ria said tears springing to her eyes

She hurried upsatirs pulling on a hoodie and shoving her feet into sneakers. She grabbed several flashlights and hurried back outside.

Everyone was out there calling for her, but still they got no answer.

She handed flashlights off to people and then plunged into the woods. She called and called for her daughter, but no one called back. She could hear Andy, Freddie, and Edgar calling for her too, and by that time the police had arrived their flashing sirens giving thee woods an eerie blood red glow. Nina relayed the story while the police questioned everyone and sent officers out into the woods with dogs.

They returned looking grave. One of them, officer Smith who couldnt have been more than 23 handed Ria something. it was the tiny necklace with a silver crab on it that she wore.

Broken.

Ria broke down and cried sinking to the steps Jakes arms tight around her.

Aria had been kidnapped.

She was gone.

Ria was in total shock.

Jake slid into bed next to her without words.

They were both lying on their backs staring at the ceiling. Aria was out there somwhere, scared, alone, away from her family, and with a total freak who liked inflicting pain on people. What was going to happen to her. Would this sick freak take her away forever

Would they kill her?

Ria's fingers found Jake's and they wound tightly together as she choked out a sob. He spun and held her tightly.

But nothing could heal the hole in her heart.

Not until her daughter was at home.

Safe

With her family

And alive.

**I know it's short but I think this chapter speaks for itself.**

**Please Review:)?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ria was numb. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she even found breathing to be hard sometimes. Jake was doing everything he could to find Aria and keep Ria alive.

She was constantly crying, and got to the point where it was so bad Josh and Geena moved in to help Jake with her.

Ria sat in the window sill looking out at the heavy rain falling, leaving mist hanging around the trees. she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Jake was watching her from the doorway arms folded. He didn't know what to do with her. He sighed and ran a tired hand over his face

She heard him, and turned to face him. For the first time in weeks she actually smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. He shut the door, and layed down across the bed. She turned the light off and layed close to him resting her head on his chest. She played idly with the hem of his flannel and gazed at him.

He and Ria hadn't had sex since before Aria went missing. Experimentally he pressed his lips to hers nervousness building in his stomach. Suprisingly she responded slowly unbuttoning his shirt. he broke away from her and looked at her questioningly

"Ria we dont-" But she slipped his flannel off his shoulders and silenced him with her lips. She pulled her sweatpants off and slipped Jake's t-shirt off as he pulled her shirt off. He balanced his weight on his hands as she pressed herself against him breathing heavily into his ear.

It was quick and rough, and a distraction for the time being.

Tears sprung to Ria's eyes as she layed in darkness clutching on to Jake.

What else could they do? They had hung posters, been on the news, begged and pleaded, and still there daughter was not home.

She waited everyday for weeks for a phone call that never came.

Ria leaned in and slammed her lips to Jake's pushing her tounge into his mouth. He responded eagerly, feeling that for the first time in weeks she was alive. She pulled him on top of her and they moved in rythm, quickly and wildly. She dug her fingernails into his back, clawing him and drawing blood.

It was just what she needed to feel like herself again. Jake rolled off her and layed next to her. She snuggled close to him and fell into a troubled sleep.

Jake layed wide awake, one arm loosely around Ria's shoulder one arm behind his head.

His frowning features were illuminated by misty moonlight filtering through the window as a million thoughts raced through his mind

He missed his old life.

he missed his daughter, and his wife

And he would stop at nothing to find out who took that from him.

Even if he had to kill the sick son of a bitch

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Please Review. i'm not getting any reviews and it's very sad:(**


	6. Chapter 6

Ria and jake spent the next few days agonizingly driving all over Seattle. Sig and Juna were also keeping an eye out for Aria. They had flyers posted everywhere, and almost everyone knew what Aria looked like.

Then

There was a break in the case.. Ria and Jake had told police that Aria was very shy sometimes and wouldn't go off with someone she didn't know.

Someone had called in a tip saying they had spotted a little blonde girl with an older white male just outside of Bellvue.

They said the little girl appeared upset, and dirty.

They also said she was wearing blue jeans and a bright blue zip up jacket

which is what Aria was wearing the day she dissapeared.

For the first time in weeks Ria and jake had hope. They loaded the kids up and made the drive to Bellvue.

When they got there they spoke with Police, who told them there had been too more reports of the man and the little girl.

The tip came in when a passerby spotted the man walking with the girl on the side of the road.

THey anxiously waited, Ria holding a sleeping Melody to her chest while jagger sat on Jake's lap, and Josh and Geena waited silently with them.

After about an hour Ria was beginning to lose hope.

Until the chief of police came in.

he had the biggest smile on his face, and his eyes twinkled as he spoke

He told them that they had caught the man and Aria was safe.

And then she appeared in the doorway.

Ria let out a cry as she set Melody down and opened her arms, and Aria lept into them. She cried and Ria cried, and Josh cried, and Geena bawled like a baby and even Jake let a tear fall.

Ria hugged her and jake kissed her forehead. She cried telling them she was sorry for going into the woods, even though none of this was her fault.

But Ria wanted to see the man. See the sick man who kidnapped her baby girl, and kept her away from home. Who could be so sick.

She got her answer when she came face to face with the man.

He was slightly scruffy with narrow features, and shockingly blue eyes. He bore a distinct resemblence to Phil, which made sense.

Aria had seen many pictures of Phil and would have gone with the man if he appeared to her in the woods. Ria felt sick to her stomach to think a person like this was impersonating a the greatest man in the world. Jake tried to jump on him, but was restrained.

But the nightmare wasn't over. No one really knew what happened to Aria.

And she wouldnt talk about what "The Bad Man" did to her.

She sat tearful and bruised in a plastic chair.

Alone in the world.

Ria and Jake took the kids home and bolted all the doors and windows. They fell into an uneasy sleep knowing that Aria would carry this with her forever.


End file.
